Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle Experience
Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle Experience is an attraction based on Legends of Bikini Bottom episode, Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle. Queue Pre-Show Ride Experience One night in Bikini Bottom, a mysterious fog appears and the voices of mermaids are heard singing. That morning, SpongeBob realizes his alarm clock, Gary's shell, Squidward's clarinet, Patrick's cuff links, and Mr. Krabs are missing. While investigating, SpongeBob, Squidward, and Patrick are sucked into the triangle. They find Mr. Krabs, who tells them that he loves all the piles of "resellable stuff." He realizes that Pearl is left alone at the Krusty Krab with all his money, but she gets transported to the triangle too. Pearl and Squidward relax, Mr. Krabs looks for change, and SpongeBob and Patrick look for the mermaids. The mermaid quintet only knows how to "surround themselves with cool new stuff" whenever they feel like. They call SpongeBob's dilemma "TNOP," which stands for "totally not our problem." SpongeBob tries to leave with Patrick but the latter is love-struck and decides to stay with the ladies. SpongeBob leaves and quickly says he was unable to get information upon return, and being noticeably wounded by the Triangle, he simply collapses and is dead. Mr. Krabs realizes SpongeBob desperately needs a Krabby Patty. He finds one close by and feeds it to SpongeBob, who becomes alive and well. He then wonders who makes that Krabby Patty. Suspecting that Plankton might have stolen the formula, Mr. Krabs intends on getting back to the Krusty Krab as soon as possible. The whole group goes to the mermaids, but they are again refusing to help. Not bothered, Pearl tells her father that she wants to go to the mall, as the confused mermaids questioned this concept. Pearl explains what a mall is and the amazed mermaids want to go too. Once Mr. Krabs remarks on this, SpongeBob has an idea and hypothesizes that if the mermaids sing their song backwards, it will also reverse the effects of the vacuum. With this, the mermaids begin to sing backwards and this causes everyone to get sucked back to Bikini Bottom along with the items. Pearl and her new mermaid friends run to the mall while everyone else looks into the pile to find all of their missing things. While everyone is reclaiming their property, Mr. Krabs wants to see whether Plankton is actually trying to steal the formula again. He finds the old sailor fish Charles who SpongeBob met earlier, cooking the Patties on the grill. It is revealed he decided to help out the restaurant while the staff were gone and has caught Plankton in a jar as he was trying to steal the formula himself. Mr. Krabs is relieved to know that his recipe was safe and sound. Patrick then finds his cuff links and puts it on his tuxedo. He leaves out and says to the driver "Home, Reginald" and then steps inside the limo and drives off. SpongeBob tells Patrick he dropped his cummerbund as the episode ends.Category:Rides Category:Dark Rides Category:Dark rides Category:Attractions Category:Universal attractions Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon attractions Category:SpongeBob SquarePants